


【SD】Let Dean Go（Sam Winchester绝不会放手）

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: Dean的灵魂不稳定，一直四处游走，Sam不停地把他哥带回来。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【SD】Let Dean Go（Sam Winchester绝不会放手）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为发现月更量不足慌慌张张搞了篇辣鸡出来……反正我自己不满意。凑合一下吧x

当Sam第一次找到Dean的时候，Dean正对着一盘热腾腾的派发呆。这不太正常，Dean对派总是异常狂热，但或许和他对面那位身材火辣的金发女郎有关。要注意形象，绅士风度，诸如此类。Sam现在顾不上绅士风度，他是冲着Dean来的，他已经找了Dean几天几夜，黑眼圈看上去像被人揍了两拳。

“Dean。”  
“Hiya Sammy。”

Dean看了看派，又看了看Sam。女郎微微一笑，无意插话于两兄弟之间。Sam没办法不为此生气。  
“我找了你那么久，你却在这里吃派？”  
“只是一个派，而且它很好吃。”Dean迅速叉起一块派，黏糊糊的草莓酱滴到盘子里，鲜红得近乎不祥。  
“跟我回去。”Sam提高了声调，很难分清是因为Dean的满不在乎，还是因为Dean将注意都给了派，头都不愿意抬。  
那声音震得窗玻璃都嗡嗡作响，餐厅里的客人却没有谁向这发生骚动的角落投来一瞥。  
“我只是出来吃个派！你不能剥夺我吃派的乐趣！”Dean抗议，目光仍然集中在那块派上，似乎它的吸引力真的比他的Sammy还要大。  
“跟我回去，Dean，跟我回去。”Sam近乎恳求，他的眉毛稍微耷拉下来，是Dean一向最受不了的狗狗眼。  
“好吧，好吧。”Dean嘟哝，放下了叉子。他的Sammy是个小姑娘，不能给他老哥一点自由时间。“我会结账的，甜心。”女郎冲Dean眨眨眼，看够了一般留下小费。Sam对她视而不见，Dean对派依依不舍，可惜服务员收走了盘子。  
“真高兴能够见面，Sam Winchester，你该庆幸他遇见的是我。”女郎试着打招呼， Sam只是紧拽着Dean加紧离开。  
那之后他们没再谈论餐馆与金发女郎的事，只有某次办案伪装FBI时路过，Dean对着餐馆的临街窗口思考良久。  
“我好像对这地方有印象。”他说，“这里的草莓派不错。”  
“不，你没有。”Sam否认，“如果你想吃派，案子结了我给你买。”  
Sam假装不远处没有上次见过的那位金发女郎冲自己摇头，而Dean，Dean真的没有看见她。

第二次Sam找到Dean的时候，Dean险些将随身携带的匕首捅进Sam的脖子，当然他最后及时收手了，因为Dean永远不会有意伤害Sam。  
四周静悄悄，废旧机械和满地钢管十足十的工业朋克风格，Dean没系结实的墨绿浴袍成为某种格格不入的存在。裹着浴袍的Dean将全副武装的Sam拖进隐蔽角落，轻易得就像拖一口空麻袋。  
“你在这儿干什么！”Dean低声呵斥，用的几乎是气音。  
“我该问你，你在这儿干什么！”Sam同样压低了声线，“早上睁眼你……的床都是冷的！我出来找你！”  
“我。”Dean卡了壳。  
“你。”Sam的表情充斥着不满，不满很快被愤怒代替，那种“你不说试试看”的愤怒。  
“我听到了地狱犬，还看见了它们。”Dean犹疑着，“我以为我在做梦，但它们还挺真的。”  
“所以你就这样跑出来？”Sam有点抓狂，“感谢没有警察以暴露狂的罪名逮捕你。因为我绝对会拿这个嘲笑你一辈子。”他用眼神示意露在外面的小腿、半露在外的大腿以及若隐若现鼓出来一大坨的黑色内裤，Dean对此后知后觉。  
“老天，我忘了。”他懊恼到直搓脸，松开对Sam的钳制自然而然。  
“你一定是太累了，前几天那个该死的鬼魂把我们都累得不轻。虽然我不想承认，但Crowley怎么可能往地堡里放地狱犬？”Sam转移了话题，“跟我回家，Dean。”  
“回去，当然，现在就走。我不是暴露狂！回去以后赶紧给我找件衣服！他妈的我说怎么这么冷。”  
Impala就在工厂门口，只穿着浴袍的Dean也对Impala有绝对驾驶权。Sam对此毫无异议，从来都是。玻璃遮挡寒气，齐柏林飞艇在车内比路过的货车鸣笛还响，Dean放声唱歌，Sam完全没有怨言。  
他只是很高兴Dean离开时没发现车下那两只地狱犬血肉模糊的尸体。

第三次、第四次、第五次。脱衣舞酒吧、小镇广场、荒郊野外。次数增加，地点不同，Dean总是跑出去的那个，Sam永远用“跟我回家”做结尾。  
Dean从没问过为什么Sam每次都能精准找到自己的位置，Sam从没问过Dean为什么独自走远。

第六次发生在某次狩猎的事故现场，他们解决了吞噬他人的恶鬼，跟外派死神约定为此负责，只差第二天送走许愿永逝的灵魂。夜半，当Sam找到Dean，Dean正举着一把铁锹挖掘骸骨，穿着白裙的女人百无聊赖，坐在墓碑上摇晃小腿。  
“你来了。”Dean连头都没回，反而向女人吹了口哨，“很快就结束了，honey。”女人报以微笑。  
“给我一个理由。”Sam极度疲惫，他选择站在Dean身后一动不动。“我们说好的，明天白天一起处理，你不能把我丢在旅馆里自己跑出来干活。”  
“Garth打你手机，说有抢活儿的。他们打算把她直接送走。你睡得和猪一样怎么都叫不醒，所以我先来了。”Dean解释，就像自己只是去一趟酒吧。  
“可你丢下了我。”Sam控诉，Dean强忍着没翻白眼。  
开玩笑，这么大的人难道还能丢了？  
Sam最近控制欲越来越严重，到底什么时候他的控制狂属性从计算机拓展到自己身上的？  
但面对Sam的委屈神情（这个Dean真的应付不来，从小到大都是），Dean不可能再撂下什么难听话，所以他只是悄悄冲着墓碑方向歪一下头：“嘿，我说，她够火辣，生前绝对是个美人。”  
“不，还是算了。”Sam瞬间明白他的意思，连忙摆手，“你真是越来越重口。”  
Dean哈哈大笑。  
“我听得见。”女人开口，不忘朝Dean抛个媚眼。她看上去就是Dean喜爱的那种类型，而且对Dean充满兴趣。  
“我们可以一起走，做个伴。”她说，Sam蓦地变了脸色。在Dean反应过来之前，他挡在了她和Dean之间。  
“抱歉，但是他有我了。”Sam说。  
她若有所思，不再回应。气氛莫名变得尴尬，Dean摸摸鼻子专注挖坟，Sam端起猎枪换上真正的子弹——毕竟他们这一次的对手是猎人而非鬼魂。  
“Garth没有说具体情况？”Sam问。  
“Downey夫妇，猎人和灵媒，来自汉普顿。”Dean回答，“我得说，这搭配干活不累。”  
Sam没搭腔，沉默让Dean开始担忧，今天Sam的表现堪称异常。  
“我们得加速，赶在他们来之前做完这一切。”Sam在Dean开口前道，“然后我们回去得谈谈，Dean，你不能老是扔下我一个。”  
“你们感情真好。”Dean埋头工作的时候，女人问Sam，“你就是离不开他，对不对？”  
“我不能再失去他了。”Sam如是回答。

他们的动作不够快，幸亏Downey夫妇态度友好，声称自己仅仅是来帮忙，尤其在Sam的虎视眈眈下，夫妻二人中的丈夫Tony还坚持跟Dean一起将棺材掘了起来。女人消失前送给Dean一个飞吻，Dean发现Tony的嘴角为此抽了抽。  
“我以为你妻子才是灵媒。”结束后，Dean好奇发问。  
“Susan是猎人。”Tony摇头，“我能看见所有灵体。”  
“我刚才还跟Sam说，你们干起活来一定很轻松。”Dean看上去羡慕极了，“那些玩意在背后的时候，简直可怕。”  
“确实很可怕。”Tony似乎意有所指，“毕竟死去的人就得去应该去的地方。”  
“这就是我们在这儿的原因。”Dean耸肩，胳膊撞了一下Sam的后背。他对Tony这句话不能更赞同。而Tony拍拍裤腿泥土，回到了妻子的身边。  
Sam自从Downey夫妇到来就紧绷得厉害，允许了Tony的靠近却始终防备Susan。此刻Susan想开口，Sam举枪比对方开口还快，保险栓打开的动静在寂静中分外明显。  
“滚开。”Sam强调，“离我们远点。”  
Sam的火气最近是真的大。Dean想。  
Downey夫妇很快离开了。  
“好自为之，Winchester家的小子们。”Tony临走前瞥了Sam一眼，Dean不明白，也懒得再去搞明白了。

晨光敲窗之际，两人回到汽车旅馆，Sam为Dean包扎因为在掘坟的时候绷带重新被血液浸透而他们坐在床上了才发觉。原定第二天动手是有原因的，恶灵在Dean身上抓了道口子，只有Dean这种毫不爱惜自己的人才会对伤口不管不顾，Sam对此从来零容忍。  
虽然这不该是他直接拿威士忌往伤口上倒的理由。  
“对女士要礼貌，Sammy。”Dean抽着气谆谆教诲，“否则你会很难把她们泡到手。”  
“我不想泡她。”Sam一边往他胳膊上裹纱布一边嘟哝，“我只想睡你。”  
肉眼可见地，Dean僵了一下。  
“我爱你。”Sam似乎没发现Dean的反应，继续道，“你可以继续视而不见但不能推开我，你不能，Dean，你太残忍了。“  
“我以为我们不谈这个。”Dean打断了他。伤口已经被稳妥处理，绷带干净得就像刚从药柜里掏出来。  
“我知道，你恨一切谈谈。”Sam替Dean抻平衣服，随手摁灭床头灯。“晚安。”  
现在是早安。  
Sam翻身面朝自己，Dean把下意识反驳的话咽了回去。

再之后生活平静，冲恶鬼撒撒盐，对吸血鬼砍砍头，假装神父或者FBI套取消息，总体有伤没亡，Dean对Sam没再提过“爱”的相关话题非常满意，Sam就像忘了那天的对话，他们都假装无事发生。Sam开始背着Dean发短信，频率非常高，简直像谈了个恋爱的高中生，Dean假装不知道，虽然这让他有点伤心。这和说好的“爱我”不一样啊Sammy，Dean想，假装没撞见Sam正跟一位金发女郎专注闲谈，也忽略了自己对女郎背影一瞬间产生的熟悉感。

某次早餐时Dean状似无意问起“那天跟你聊天的是谁”而Sam回答“她叫Jessica”之后，Dean开始后悔自己多嘴。  
有些问题，他们早就该学会不去问对方“是什么”和“为什么”了。

直到又一次Sam午夜梦醒之后，耳边听不见除自己外的任何呼吸，邻床之上触手所及都是冰冷。

“我需要你的帮助，坐标已经发给你了。”电话接通的一刻，Sam说。在对方应下之后Sam拨出另一个号码，Jessica为此抱怨：“Billie让我看着你们，他当然跟我待着，他在被别人带走之前就遇到了我。你什么时候才能跟他说清楚？”  
Sam只是回道：“告诉我，你们现在在哪。”  
记下Jessica提供的地址，Sam打开门，一个手持针管和药箱的野死神就站在门外。  
“离魂针剂一支，返魂针剂两支，新私货。”他说，“看在老主顾的份儿上，给你打个八折。”  
“谢谢。”Sam回答。  
“为什么不放他走，Sam？”当Sam躺平，野死神将药水推进针管，他已经和Sam熟到不必互称姓氏。“虽然我很高兴经常进账，但只要你放弃，你哥哥就能得到安宁，你也不用这么辛苦。死去的人就该……”  
“不，绝不。”Sam拒绝得干脆利落，“麻烦你快点。”  
他需要快点，因为Dean还流落在外，因为Dean还等着自己带他回家。  
Sam Winchester绝不会放手。


End file.
